


Отзвук колоколов

by so-ellie-s (Elsfia)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drama & Romance, F/M, Missing Scene, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/so-ellie-s
Summary: Тейрн Логэйн практически не видел королеву после победы их мятежа.
Relationships: Rowan Guerrin/Loghain Mac Tir, Rowan Guerrin/Maric Theirin
Kudos: 1





	Отзвук колоколов

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10078548)   
> 

— Здравствуй, Роуэн, — обронил он с порога. И сразу добавил: — Ты посылала за мной.

Это было не оправдание. Это было сухое оглашение факта. Как выпад на опережение: _ты сама меня позвала, я пришёл не по своему сумасбродству_. Пожалуй, он до последнего думал, что она передумает и сейчас вежливо выставит его вон.

Но она подняла взгляд, чуть улыбнулась и отложила книгу.

— Логэйн, — отозвалась она мягко. — Спасибо, что пришёл.

— Не вставай, — почти перебил он её, видя, как она упёрлась в подлокотники кресла. Роуэн мотнула головой, всё равно поднимаясь на ноги.

— Всё в порядке, — произнесла она без особой интонации, но в голосе чувствовался некий нажим, будто она ставила в этой неозвученной теме точку.

Роуэн выглядела бледнее, чем он её помнил. Кожу контрастно оттеняли к тому же и тёмные волосы, и Логэйн внутренне вздрогнул, впервые как следует всмотревшись в её лицо. Она выглядела ослабшей. А может, правда, всё дело было в том, как она бережно прижимала ладонь к округлому животу, будто придерживая эту ношу. Столице явно предстояло вскорости праздновать рождение королевского наследника.

Логэйн не радовался. Видеть её такой — хрупкой, болезненно уязвимой, потухшей — было тошно. Совсем не вязалось с тем, какой он привык её знать. Совсем не вязалось с тем, какой она была когда-то рядом с ним. Логэйн скрипнул зубами.

Неужели вот как сказалась на ней жизнь с Мэриком?

— Я думал, ты не захочешь меня видеть, — произнёс он после паузы.

Роуэн посмотрела на него словно бы недоверчиво, но как-то мрачно, исподлобья. Затем лишь вскинула брови и едва-едва пожала плечами.

— Отчего же? — натянуто ровно поинтересовалась она.

Логэйн вперился в неё взглядом.

— Ты давно меня избегаешь. Я бы не удивился, если бы и в этот раз ты нашла предлог, чтобы не свидеться со мной, тем более наедине. Но ты сама меня позвала.

Роуэн тяжело опустилась обратно в кресло, аккуратно расправила подол платья — всё будто затем, чтобы лишний раз не встретиться с ним взглядом. Но когда она наконец посмотрела на него, то выглядела спокойно. Будто он не упрекал её в отрешённости. Или, скорее, будто это её вовсе не трогало.

— Логэйн, — неслышно вздохнула она, — после всего, что между нами было, держаться друг от друга на расстоянии — лучшее, что мы могли сделать. Ты же сам это понимаешь.

Когда они обсуждали это наперёд, это казалось очень прозрачным решением. Когда они обсуждали это наперёд, они ещё общались — не то чтобы тайком, но стараясь не привлекать лишнего внимания, и всё же поддерживали связь. Тогда он полагал, что как-то так всё будет продолжаться и дальше.

— Да, — без эмоций согласился Логэйн. — Но мы ведь не… чужие друг другу люди, Роуэн, чтобы не видеться годами и делать вид, что так всё должно и быть.

— Так всё должно и быть, — бесцветно отозвалась она. — Ты ведь сам подтолкнул меня к Мэрику, помнишь? Не делай вид, что теперь это вдруг стало тебя волновать.

— Даже не думай, что меня когда-либо это _не_ волновало, — с пылом, неожиданным даже для себя самого, возразил он. И сделал паузу, чтобы перевести дыхание и смягчить тон: — Но так было необходимо. В другом случае ты бы сама на это не пошла.

Она снова вздохнула, случайно встретила его взгляд и тут же спрятала глаза под ресницами.

— Ты прав. Извини.

Она помолчала.

— За _всё_ , — добавила она тише.

Он не хотел выяснять отношения. Он скучал по ней не за этим. Он прошёл в комнату, остановился в нескольких шагах перед ней. Куда уж ближе за все последние годы — как бы ни хотелось хоть на полшага больше.

— Ты позвала меня, — вернулся он к другому вопросу. — С чего вдруг?

— Мы ведь не чужие друг другу люди, — сумрачно улыбнулась Роуэн, оборачивая его же слова в своё оправдание. Он ответил ей хмурым взглядом, и её улыбка растаяла.

— Ты теперь бываешь здесь редко, — негромко объяснила она, но это было слабое объяснение. Она не встречалась с ним и в прежние его визиты, хотя они сами по себе были достаточным тому поводом, учитывая всё прошедшее время. — Я просто хотела увидеться с тобой, пока ты ещё в столице. И спросить… — она сделала глубокий вдох и на миг словно бы даже задержала дыхание.

Логэйн и сам на мгновение замер. Выжидающе, заинтригованно, опасливо.

Роуэн склонила голову набок:

— Как ты? Я слышала, ты женился. И что у тебя родилась дочка. Я очень за тебя рада.

Он ожидал услышать что угодно другое. Мгновенную полость внутри заполнило разочарование. А что, в самом деле, он ожидал услышать?

— Не надо, — поморщился Логэйн. — Это совершенно лишнее.

— Почему? — искренне удивилась она.

— После всех этих лет вдруг пойти на мировую — это на тебя не похоже, Роуэн. Что происходит?

Она вспыхнула — бледные щёки загорелись розовым румянцем. Вопреки этому, цвет лица по-прежнему казался болезненным, теперь уже лихорадочным. Под рёбрами что-то болезненно зашевелилось в ответ. Она была _не_ в порядке, вопреки своему заявлению.

— Я думала… — Роуэн кашлянула, — я надеялась, что ты нашёл своё счастье. И что теперь наше прошлое больше не стоит между нами. И что теперь мы наконец можем поговорить.

Вот оно что. Она была готова говорить с ним, только имея гарантии, что у него есть новые связывающие его обязательства? Как же она ошиблась. Их прошлое никогда не перестанет стоять между ними.

Он решил не говорить этого вслух.

— Ты ведь любишь её? Селию? — с несвойственной ей бестактностью постаралась допытаться она.

Логэйн медленно покачал головой.

— В… какой-то мере, — с неохотой выдавил из себя он, нарочно не говоря то, что отчётливо билось под висками.

_Не так, как тебя._

Иначе, возможно, Роуэн снова бы отрешилась и указала ему на дверь. Впрочем, ново ли. Он смирился с тем, что она не хотела его больше видеть.

Только прибежал к ней по первому же её зову.

Повисло молчание. Роуэн, конечно, не могла не понять.

— Это… — наконец начала она, но так и не нашлась, что сказать. — Мне жаль, — смешалась она.

— Главное, что у вас с Мэриком всё сложилось, — оборвал её Логэйн, дёрнув уголком губ. — Поздравляю со скорым пополнением семейства, к слову.

Он отдавал себе отчёт в том, что это прозвучало скорее резко, чем хоть сколь бы то ни было радушно. Говорить о Мэрике в этом контексте казалось почти кощунством. Это он, Логэйн, буквально отдал её в его руки. И Мэрик её не ценил.

Не так, как ценил бы он.

Хотелось об этом не думать, но мысль _«этот брак её убивает»_ так и вертелась у него в голове, уворачиваясь от настойчивых попыток прогнать её прочь.

Роуэн опустила глаза.

— Мэрик не ты, — только и сказала она, бесхитростно, не прячась ни за какими словесными оборотами.

Как будто ему нужно было большее откровение.

Логэйн подошёл ближе к креслу и опустился перед Роуэн, преклонив колено. Она опустила голову, но он всё-таки заглянул ей в лицо. Её глаза влажно блестели, напоминая ему об их ночи на Глубинных тропах и вместе с тем разительно проводя черту между прошлым и настоящим. Теперь у него не было даже ошмётка права собрать её слёзы своими губами. Он лишь протянул руку, касаясь пальцами её щёки, с хрупким тревожным трепетом наблюдая, как она безмолвно подаётся навстречу ласке.

Он бы сгрёб её в охапку и никогда бы не отпускал. Только разве он мог?

— У меня дурное предчувствие, — глухо сказала Роуэн, и её голос вдруг надломился. — Логэйн… мне страшно.

— В чём дело? — решительно спросил он. Ему не почудилось; она и правда сдала, и он не знал, как это исправить. И можно ли вообще.

Роуэн мотнула головой, долго не говоря ни слова.

— Обними меня, — наконец тихо-тихо попросила она. — Как прежде. Пожалуйста.

Логэйн выпрямился, подал ей руку, помогая подняться на ноги. Послушно сомкнул руки вокруг её плеч — она всегда была крепко сбитой воительницей, и он помнил силу и живость, наполнявшие её мышцы.

Но сейчас она казалась безвольной и истощавшей. Словно всю жизнь из неё вытянул раздувший её живот плод, как присосавшийся к ней, набухший от сытости паразит.

Нельзя было так думать. Это был всего лишь ребёнок. _Её_ ребёнок в том числе.

— Придворная жизнь тебе не на пользу, — сухо сказал Логэйн ей на ухо.

Роуэн ответила ему мрачным смешком, осторожно прижимаясь к нему всем телом.

— Кто бы подумал, да? — хмыкнула она. — Королевствовать вовсе не значит жить вволю. Все детские сказки про принцев, принцесс и их «долго и счастливо» — всего лишь детские сказки.

— Роуэн, — предупредительно одёрнул он её. Ей не пристало так говорить. Ей не пристало говорить об этом ему. Это всё так усложняло.

— Своим детям я буду рассказывать что-нибудь другое, — словно и не услышала она. — Что-нибудь о том, что всегда можно всё изменить. Пускай пытаются до последнего.

Логэйн положил ладонь на её макушку, в неловком, нескладном жесте предлагая своё утешение. Он не умел быть достаточно аккуратным. Ради Роуэн же очень хотелось постараться. Даже если в их случае уже ничего нельзя было изменить.

— Мы знали, на что мы шли, — глухо произнёс Логэйн.

Роуэн напряглась в его руках — он был готов вот-вот услышать её негромкое возражение, но, видно, она всё-таки решила придержать его при себе. Только её сомнение осталось звучать в воздухе задетой беззвучной струной.

— Мы знали, на что мы шли, — вдруг повторила она, когда он уже перестал ждать её ответа, — пока были уверены в том, какие будут последствия. Вот только последствия вышли из-под контроля.

Он поджал губы, обдумывая её слова. Не хотелось признавать её правоту.

Не хотелось.

— Последствия — это победа восстания, — отозвался он. — Наша победа.

— Ты знаешь, о чём я говорю, — порывисто отрезала Роуэн.

Он, конечно же, знал. Только от признания вслух никому бы не стало легче.

— Всё, что у нас могло быть, исчезло, когда мы убили Катриэль, — вдруг с отчётливой горечью произнесла она.

Логэйн выдержал паузу, чуть отстранился, одарив её более внимательным взглядом. Это была самая яркая эмоция, которую она проявила с начала разговора. И с их последнего разговора наедине, имевшего место пару лет назад. Горечь.

— Это Мэрик убил Катриэль, — глухо напомнил Логэйн. Та отмахнулась от его слов, поморщившись, будто они причиняли ей физический дискомфорт.

— Это мы до этого довели, — наконец проронила она, отступила от него, обняв себя за плечи.

— Это всё ещё не наша вина, — отрезал он, сокращая расстояние между ними в широкий шаг. — Она была предательницей. Мэрик сделал то, что должно было сделать. И…

— И он себя за это так и не простил, — тихо ответила Роуэн, отводя глаза. — Как и я себя не простила. Как ты с этим живёшь?

— Это было правосудие, — с каменным лицом произнёс Логэйн. Это было оправдание, которым он неизменно убеждал себя сам.

— Скажи мне, — после паузы промолвила Роуэн, подчёркнуто не глядя на него, — это правосудие того стоило? Ты бы поступил так же, если бы знал, чем всё закончится?

За большим и сложным вопросом отчётливо слышался другой, более конкретный, важный и больной.

_Ты бы поступил так же, если бы знал, что потеряешь меня?_

Он опустил взгляд и так ей и не ответил.

— Впрочем, что толку об этом говорить, — одёрнула себя же Роуэн с невесёлой усмешкой. — Как есть, так есть, иному не бывать.

Что он мог ей сказать?

Он бы забрал её. Он бы забрал Роуэн с собой, и пускай горел бы Ферелден, пускай Мэрик не отвоевал бы свой трон или пускай бы правил вместе со своей предательницей из Орлея. Пускай у династии Тейринов не осталось бы наследников, и весь триумф их мятежа обернулся бы в конце концов вкусом пепла на побоищах былых битв.

Что из этого он мог ей сказать? Мог сказать _хоть кому-то_?

Логэйн отпустил эту нить разговора, как если бы посреди боя просто разжал пальцы, сжимавшие рукоять меча. Но, в конце концов, времена сражений давно прошли.

— Всё наладится, Роуэн, — сухо произнёс он. — Всё будет хорошо.

Да здравствует их, Мор бы её побрал, победа.

Безумно горький у неё был вкус.


End file.
